


Mystic Messenger [Drabbles]

by PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, I love Cats, i also love Jaehee, i guess other people love Jaehee too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole/pseuds/PratIdiotDollopheadClotpole
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles for Mystic Messenger I'll drop here. [Taken from my Quotev account.]





	1. Chapter 1

Jaehee had noticed something was off with you. Over the past few weeks, you had seemed... distant; distracted. She simply couldn't put her finger on it, and it bothered her.  
  
It got to the point where she _had_ to know. Thus, she consulted Mister Trust Fund Kid (whom she would _never_ actually call by that name). He didn't really have much to say, not like he usually did in the first place.  
  
So, she tried Zen, who actually _did_ have something to say.  
  
**ZEN**  
Possible depression?  
I mean, she is still in college, she might just be struggling?

 

  
**Jaehee Kang**  
Possibly. I will have to ask. Thank you, Zen.

**ZEN**  
No problem ^^

 

  
_Jaehee Kang left the chatroom._  
_ZEN left the chatroom._

"Hey, Jaehee," you smiled, but she could see straight through it. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was fine." Jaehee didn't look at you. You immediately knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Are you sure? It doesn't sound like it was fine." You chuckled halfheartedly, placing your bag on the countertop.  
Jaehee took a glance up, locking eyes for a second before looking back down. "There is something we must discuss."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay..." you hesitantly took a seat across from her. “What do we need to talk about?"  
  
"You. We need to talk about you, and if something is wrong." Your girlfriend finally looked right up at you. "You... have been distant, and it is quite concerning."  
  
"I—,"  
  
"Shh. If something _is_ going on with you, I want to know so I can help. I'm not here just to be _here,_ but to assist you in any way I can." Jaehee's eyes were staring directly in yours, startling you with her sincerity. You took one of her hands between yours, the frigidity of your fingertips sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
You smiled softly, trying to assure her you were just fine, even if you weren't. "I'm just stressed over school. It will pass, okay? There's nothing to concern yourself over."  
  
The both of you knew that was a blatant lie.  
  
"Okay."

 

  
_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._  
_ZEN has entered the chatroom._

  
**Jaehee Kang**  
I'm getting her a kitten.

**ZEN**  
What?

 

  
**Jaehee Kang**  
It's evident something is greatly upsetting her, and I read that kittens can help with symptoms of depression.  
Plus, she loves cats but doesn't own one.

**ZEN**  
Are you willing to risk your clean apartment?

 

  
**Jaehee Kang**  
I am.  
Her happiness is more important than a clean apartment.

**ZEN**  
If you say so.  
Just don't let it near me

 

**Jaehee Kang**

Of course.

  
_Zen has left the chatroom._  
_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

  
Jaehee couldn't help but cringe looking at the cat running around the room. She _really_ wished she hadn't gotten a domestic medium-hair, but [Name] just loved fluffy animals (and long-hairs were kind of hard to find).

Sighing, she collapsed on the couch, allowing her muscles to relax. It took her _two_ _weeks_ to find the right cat, and boy was it exhausting. But it was worth it; for [Name], she would do anything.

"Jaehee!" You called, opening the front door. It took only a matter of seconds for Jaehee to hear a slight yelp as the cat darted in front of her. "Jaehee, there's a cat in here, you know that, right?"

"I do." She looked over the back of the couch, seeing the kitten in your arms, playing with a necklace she had given you awhile back. You smiled down at it, using your pointer finger to scratch the cat's belly.

"I thought you hated cats?" You asked, still smiling as you looked at her and sat down.

"I do," she repeated, "but I knew having one would make you happy, so I believe I can live with it."

"Jaehee..." Tears began forming in your eyes. "I can't believe you would do that for me."

"Of course," Jaehee said, smiling herself. "Now, let's watch a movie. Your pick."

You giggled, giving her a peck on the lips. " _You're amazing."_

"I know."

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom._

  
**Jaehee Kang**  
She loves it.


	2. Jaehee Kang [Halloween Rejection]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A request on Tumblr.] A little surprise on Halloween shocks both you and Jaehee, and not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was "I didn't intend to kiss you."

Halloween had always been your favorite part of the year; the candy, the decorations, the costumes, it was all exhilarating.

Jaehee? Not so much. Frankly, she would've despised the holiday if she had the time, so it took a lot of effort to convince her to dress up with you.

Kirk and Spock. Jaehee vowed to hate you forever, and herself, for choosing Star Trek. Although, she quite enjoyed seeing a smile on your face, making it all worth it.

Of course, she was Spock, and you were Kirk. She found it to be a little odd, but only grumbled as a pathetic way to retaliate (without discouraging you).

You heard her regardless, but weren't all that bothered by it. After all, the two of you hardly got to spend time together, and this was the only advantage you had. You were certainly _not_ going to ask 707, despite being closer to him than Jaehee.

Speaking of which…

"Jaehee, it's not **that** bad." You said, trying to get her to come out of the bathroom.

"Yes, it is, and I am not coming out."

"Come ooon, you said you were willing to do this, why back out now?" Whining usually worked on Jaehee, and in this case, it did.

Slowly, the door creaked open, and Kang hesitantly stepped out. In all fairness, she looked amazing (you didn't make her wear a wig since her hair is so short, so she just begrudgingly dyed it black).

Squealing, you grabbed her hands. "You look so cool!" You playfully whacked her arm. "I told you!"

"Well…"

You began to tug her along, quickly cutting her off, "You do. Now, come on, we have places to be."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

She takes it back. She _hates_ Halloween.

"How many houses has it been now?"

"Thirty-one."

"And how many do we have left?"

"Fifty-nine."

Jaehee threw her head back and groaned. It may be childish, but she was just about done with it all.

"Must we? Can't we stop now and get something _real_ to eat."

"Must we? I think this is fun." You retaliated, gesturing to the houses down the road.

"But we should eat."

You smiled reassuringly. "Nah, come on, we can do this."

Jaehee sighed, feeling your hand slip into hers, pulling her along.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

After getting through the rest of the houses, Jaehee _finally_ convinced you to get some food.

The closest place, however, was a bar.

"I hate you," Kang deadpanned.

"I know," you chuckled, "that's the fifth time you've said that tonight."

"I'm well-aware of that." She replied. "May we eat now? It has been, what? Two hours? Maybe three?"

Laughing, you looped arms with her and went into the bar. "Fine, fine."

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

Drinking wasn't your thing. It never was. So, getting a little (more than) drunk wasn't on your list of stuff to do.

But spending time with Jaehee was, in a way, intoxication. You've had this biggest crush on her nearly from the moment you met her (in real life). You admired everything about her.

So, the getting ‘drunk’ thing kind of was on your list, now that you thought about it. Thinking about last night gave you a headache, along with shame.

_"Hey, Jaehee!" You shouted, stumbling over someone's foot as you went up to her. "We should take a picture."_

_"What for?"_

_"To commentate this night! I know it wasn't great, but it really was nice to hang out with you." You smiled at her, earning one in return._

_"Alright," she said, moving to prepare, "let's take a picture."_

_You fist-pumped the air, taking your phone out. "Awesome!"_

_The picture came out fine, but the outcome of it made your head ache thinking about it._

_Your phone slowly went down to your side, your eyes fixated on Jaehee's. Leaning closer to her, it wasn't until a second after your lips made contact with hers did you realize your mistake. Snapping back, flustered, you hurriedly apologized and ran out of the bar._

It's not that you blamed the incident on the alcohol. You would never do that; you knew that was all you. But that didn't change the fact you felt awful about it.

Jaehee had attempted to call you six times and texted around 28 times. All the voicemails she left were the same; "Call me back, we need to talk."

You never did.

It wasn't until three days later of avoidance did she confront you face-to-face. She still looked great, professional, while you looked like a rat in clothes. Let's just say you didn't get much sleep. Or showered. Or did anything, for that matter.

"I know you don't want to talk about it—," she started.

"Talk about what? Kissing you? Did that _actually_ happen or is my mind messing with me?" She knew you weren't trying to be mean; not to her, at least.

"It did happen, and I know you don't want to talk to me about. But I just… wanted to clear some things up."

"That you're not into me, I know." You rolled your eyes.

"It's more than that. Can we sit down?" She gestured to the couch behind you. "Please?"

You were silent for a moment. "Fine." Moving out of her way, you took a seat on the couch. She sat down next to you, hands in her lap.

"The main reason this can't happen is that I'm not looking for a relationship. It's not that I don't like you, because you have **_no idea_** how much I do, but because I know how Luciel feels about you. I want to give him a chance, at the least."

You bit your bottom lip, silently listening to her. You knew how Luciel felt, and you felt the same, but Jaehee was simply more appealing to you.

"I know." You whispered. “But... **I didn’t intend to kiss you** , just so that you know.” Nothing else was exchanged for a few minutes, the other woman silent after your proclamation.

Jaehee sucked in a breath. "I believe that is all that needed to be said. Please… give him a chance. That is all I ask." She looked to you, gingerly turning your head to look at her. She leaned forward, lightly pecking your lips. Her eyes were half-lidded when she pulled away, slightly hazy.

Snapping her eyes wide open, she cleared her throat, snapping you out of your daze, taking her hand away from your chin and standing up. "Goodbye, [Name]. I will talk to you later.”

"Yeah, yeah, talk to you later," you breathed out as she walked out of the apartment, leaving you by yourself once again. "Talk to you later…"


	3. Jaehee Kang [Halloween Rejection - Part Two]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a prompt, I just didn't like how I ended the first part.

The rain battered down on you as you ran down the vacant sidewalk, puddles splashing under your heavy footfalls. You knew what you were running into, but couldn't bring yourself to stop.

 

Things with 707 simply didn't work out, and you wanted to get to Jaehee as soon as possible.

 

You would've called her, but, well… you _may_ have dropped your phone in a puddle early on in the week and still haven't had it fixed. Contact was limited due to it.

 

So, when Luciel came to you in person to talk about you and him, you nearly bolted out the door soon after.

 

The rain, however, was a rather significant setback. You love rain, but you loved Jaehee more.

 

_Damn, did it really have to rain **today**?_

 

A dry, rough feeling rose in your throat, causing you took stop and cough violently. You leaned forward, hands on your knees, coughing like your lungs were trying to come out through your mouth.

 

Through your hacking and hazy vision, you saw the figure of a woman coming towards you. Upon closer inspection, you found it to be Jaehee with a worried expression.

 

She laid a hand on your shoulder and spoke, but you couldn't hear her over the rain and thunder.

 

"What?" You shouted, eyebrows scrunching up in an attempt to keep the rain out of your eyes.

 

She leaned closer, taking a good grip on your arm and dragging you to a cafe little ways away.

 

Once inside, she closed and shook her umbrella a bit, turning to you.

 

"I asked what on your earth you were doing out in the rain," Jaehee stated sternly.

 

"Oh, uh," you rubbed the back of your neck, suddenly feeling bashful. "I was actually looking for you?" It came out more as a question.

 

"What for? If it was something that urgent, you could've called. It's much faster." She lectured.

 

"Well, that's the thing. My phone is broken, so I couldn't, really…" you glance at your feet sheepishly.

 

You heard Jaehee sigh before walking somewhere. You shot up, seeing her move and take a seat at a vacant table, looking at you expectantly.

 

It only took a second for you to be seated across from her as she asked what it was that you needed to tell her.

 

"So," you started, twiddling your thumbs on the tabletop, "you know that Luciel and I went out a few times, right? Due to your, uh, suggestion about a month ago."

 

She nodded. "Yes, I am aware."

 

"Well, we, um, decided it wasn't really working and broke it off."

 

"I see." She nodded once more, a little bit solemnly. "But I don't see how that—,"

 

"I wanted to know if we, you and me, still had a-a chance." You stated it quickly, eyes clenching shut as you waited for her to reply.

 

"A chance?" She asked. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

 

"Date, Jaehee. I'm talking about dating." You clarified, moving your hands from the tabletop to your lap.

 

"Oh." It was all she said. All she  _could_  say.

 

"I-I understand if you don't want to now…" you moved to get up, before remembering that it was pouring and sitting back down slowly.

 

Jaehee was still quiet, but she looked contemplative.

 

It took awhile before she looked back at you, a smile present. **"I would love to date you."**


	4. Jaehee Kang x MC [Doppelgänger]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little request I got on Tumblr

It had been about two months since Jaehee had last seen [Name] after they left to study abroad.

  
It was lonely without them, but the hardworking brunette managed fairly well despite their never-ending absence.

  
Until less than a week ago.

  
Jaehee was making some fresh coffee when someone she heard the door open. She heard them come up to her and turned to greet them, only to do a double-take.

  
They looked almost identical to [Name], but Jaehee knew they weren’t them. The eyes, which should’ve been a beautiful shade of [color], were a dead giveaway.

  
“Hi,” they said, smiling happily despite it being in the early hours of the morning. “I was wondering if I could have just a regular coffee to go?”

  
“O-Of course.” Jaehee stuttered out, turning to the coffee she was currently brewing and trying her best to not look at them.

  
After that, they came in at least once a day since. Jaehee had gradually learned that they were in town for business and had heard how great her coffee was.

  
They were nice, like [Name].

  
They had an adorable smile, like [Name].

  
They had a melodious voice, like [Name].

  
Everything about them was like [Name], except the eyes, and it constantly threw Jaehee off.

  
Despite their pleasant company, Jaehee wanted them gone. It hurt too much to see someone so alike a loved one yet not them.

  
Jaehee thought about calling [Name] and tell them, but knew they were probably busy. Not to mention the time difference.

  
As the [Name] look-alikes’ visit came to a close, Jaehee felt relief wash over her.

Over the course of the time that the doppelgänger had been there, Jaehee had to reassure herself that it wasn’t who she wanted it to be and that, someday, [Name] would come back.

  
It kept her going.


End file.
